Ahtmacc Sasuenc 'Of an Al Bhed'
by Edwards-Ebed
Summary: Baralai/Gippal - Gippal's an Al Bhed, the scum of Spira. Baralai's the praetor of Yevon's son - a Yevonite, who so despises the Al Bhed. After everything Gippal's been put through with the followers of Yevon, how did anyone see this coming?
1. Pt 1::Chap 1: Crusade

Hey, everyone! I'm doing yet another fic! -gasp- This one's a little different, though. It's done in parts. It follows Gippal, really. This first part is about Gippal wanting to join the Crusaders at age fifteen and how he lost his eye. I shall not tell you what the other parts are about because that would spoil it!

This is going to be fun! I love doing Baralai/Gippal! Because it's so logical! Haven't you noticed how in the game, when you collect the Crimson Spheres, in just about every scene Baralai and Gippal are together? Now...I like Baralai as the dominant one. Gippal's an Al Bhed! Just knowing that alone gives you so many plots with him as an uke!

So, anyway. I do leave comments for all reviews. So, if you are confused or have a question, ask! I'll reply! I always do! Enjoy after the disclaimer, loves!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Final Fantasy X-2.

* * *

**Part 1**

_**Chapter one: Crusade**_

It had been nine years since Lord Braska had brought the age of the Calm to Spira and the people were taking a break of peace and joy for the last year until Sin would be reborn yet again. However, for some, the Calm did not bring the peace that they so longed for. For ten years they did not have to worry about Sin, but the constant feud between those of Yevon and the Al Bhed had quite a few on their toes. It was for the third time that a fifteen-year-old Al Bhed had tried to join the Crusaders, wanting to help defeat Sin once and for all when it did return the following year. But alas, his wants went unmet as he continued to be turned down for not being eligible because he was an Al Bhed.

Yet, he figured if he persisted enough, eventually they would take him. Since he was little he wanted to be a Crusader and on his fifteenth birthday he became old enough to enlist. The next day, Gippal returned back to the agency in Luca to try his hand yet again at getting a chance to join. When the recruiter saw him, he scoffed and leaned back to look at his ally who sat looking through papers of new recruits.

"Guess who's back?" he said as the other turned to face him.

He rolled his eyes. "Not that Al Bhed kid again." The other only smirked and nodded, causing the other recruiter to groan. "The kid's really starting to get on my nerves. How many times we have to turn him away for him to get the hint?" The guy shrugged.

"Maybe four's our lucky number."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

The man turned back as Gippal approached the station.

"Can I get a form?" the Al Bhed asked as he leaned on the counter with his forearms. The man filing paperwork turned back to his work while his coworker crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Any day now, folks."

The recruiter only raised a brow. "How many times you gonna come up here asking for a form?" He gave the blond a cold stare, which Gippal only shrugged off.

"Depends. As long as it takes to get one." He leaned further on the counter to where almost his entire upper body was in the small station. He looked at the empty forms sitting next to the recruiter and eyed them before looking back to the man who continued to stare at him. "Wouldn't take much, ya know? All you have to do is just—" he reached his hand over the counter towards the forms, "—give me one."

The man sitting behind the counter put his hand on the stack of forms.

"Retrieve your hand before I cut it off."

Gippal pulled his hand back and pouted slightly, allowing his forearm to rest back on the counter. "Come on," he said, ignoring the look he continually received. "What's it matter who's fighting Sin? As long as it's defeated—"

"You're not enlisting and that's set," the man said as he leaned forward, causing Gippal to pull back a bit. "And if you keep this up, I'll have you arrested and thrown in prison." He leaned closer to where his face was mere centimeters away from the Al Bhed's. "How's that sound? You comprehend?"

Gippal narrowed his eyes before scoffing and pulling back, hands only now lying on the counter.

"Doesn't sound too good if you ask me, **oui ekhunyhd pycdynt**," he said the last part of the sentence in the thickness of the Al Bhed language. When the man's eyes narrowed, Gippal smirked. "How's _that_ sound? You comprehend?" He took a step back from the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow. Give you time to rethink giving me a form. **Kuutpoa**," he said as he waved and turned on his heel, walking away from the station.

The man watched the Al Bhed until he was out of sight. It was then that his coworker commented.

"That damn Al Bhed's on the last of my nerves. Find some reason to have him moved, because I'm tired of listening to his consistent whining every day."

The other leaned back in his chair again, hands behind his head. "Hmph. I have a feeling we won't be seeing him around for a while." He pushed back his chair and stood, walking and exiting the small station in Luca Square. The other only raised a brow before turning back to his work.

Outside the station, the man called over to two guards who had seemed to be watching the very same Al Bhed make his exit. They turned their attention to the recruiter who walked up to them.

"Would either one of you be interested in doing the Crusaders a favour?"

--

Gippal was pacing back and fourth across the second dock in Luca, hands shoved in his pockets as he kicked the ground with his black boot. The wind began picking up around the area, causing minimal movement in his hair and he could not help but stop for a moment and advert his green eyes up to the sun that was slowly being covered by gray clouds. He shook his head and gazed out into the sea.

_**Drao yna**__ fiends! Not allowing me to become a Crusader only because of race._ He stopped pacing and took his hands out of his pockets, moving them to set on his hip. "Just wait. I'll be a Crusader. **Drao lyh'd rumt sa uid vunajan**!"

"Shut up, you good-for-nothing Al Bhed."

He turned around to be face with two guards, both armed with the average rifle. Gippal crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Can't even vent without being followed. What is Spira coming to?" he asked rhetorically as he shook his head.

"Hear you've been stirring up trouble over at the recruiting station. If I were you, I'd rethink your position," the main guard spoke, voice husky, as he took one step closer to the blond.

Gippal cocked his head to the side. "Stirring up trouble? Me? **Hu. Hu**, sirs. Quite the contrary. Just trying to get a form to become a Crusader. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

The guard took a few more steps, now to where he was towering over the fifteen-year-old Al Bhed. "With you? Yes. That does present a problem." Gippal looked up, staring into the man's eyes - or at least, he thought he was. He could not truly tell with them wearing their helmets. "Last time I checked, Al Bhed weren't allowed to be Crusaders."

"Well, maybe they should rethink their policy," Gippal remarked as he stood straight, trying to show that he had no intentions of backing down.

He stumbled backwards when he was poked in the stomach with the bayonet on the rifle. He put his hand to his chest, still not looking away from the man's face.

"That was uncalled for."

He barely had the words out of his mouth when he was hit against the head with the end of the rifle. He fell to the left against a pile of crates along the edge of the dock. His immediate reaction was pulling his hand to his head where he was struck, but no sooner had he done that was the collar of his shirt gripped. The guard released his rifle and unsheathed the small knife he had concealed on his belt. Gippal adverted his eyes to the weapon and practically sneered at it as it was pressed against the corner of his eye. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to move his head away.

"They won't allow you in with a disability," the guard spoke as he pressed the blade of the knife against the blond's right eyelid.

"I rather like my eye!" Gippal shouted as he opened his left eye, staring sideways at the metal that was pressing to the opposite eye.

He shut his eye back as the guard slid the blade across his eyelid. Gippal clenched his jaw, letting out a strained groan.

"Nnnnnnahhhh—!" was all he was able to get out before the guard grabbed his chin with his free hand to keep Gippal from moving his head. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" he shouted, but neither guard paid heed. He felt the blade shift to where only the point was pressed against his lid. "Knock it off!" he shouted, trying to shift from the guard's grasp, but his grip held firm. "Help! Somebody! Hey!!" he began yelling out, hoping someone passing by the dock would have a heart and come to his aid; but that was to no avail and his pleas went unaided.

In one slip, the tip of the knife was pressed into his eye.

Not even Gippal knew he could scream that loud.

The range of the yell was loud enough to drive both guards to freak and bail – but by then, it was too late. The blade was jerked out of his cornea, blood following quickly after it. And as the guards fled, Gippal fell forward to his hands and knees, right hand pulled up to his bleeding eye.

A mixture between choked yells and cries escaped his throat as the blood began coveting his hand and dripped onto the ground. He looked up, body shaking, and tried to gather back to his feet. He stumbled back against the crates once he did gather to his feet before shifting to the circular path that would lead back to the kiosk in front of the blitzball stadium. He was hoping to make it back to Luca Square to the nearest medic or healer that could try and heal him.

He was barely coherent to move one foot in front of the other to walk from the quick amount of blood loss. His vision was blurring and everything seemed to swirl together. Passerby stared at him before shifting back to what they were doing and ignoring his condition and/or muffled phrases of the word 'help.' He had barely reached dock one when he moved against the wall, leaning against it, using it to support his body as he trailed along it.

He did not make it passed the first dock before pressing his back against the wall and sliding down it, hand still covering his eye. People continued to watch him as they passed by, not one bothering to assist him.

"**Ramb sa, bmayca. Cusauha. Ramb**," he said over and over as his surroundings swirled around him before sending him into darkness.

* * *

_Time to expand our Al Bhed! --_

01. **oui ekhunyhd pycdynt**: _You ignorant bastard.  
_02. **Kuutpoa**: _Goodbye.  
_03. **Drao yna fiends!:** _They are fiends!  
04._ **Drao lyh'd rumt sa uid vunajan!:** _They can't hold me out forever!  
_05. **Hu. Hu, sirs**: _No. No, sirs_.  
06. **Ramb sa, bmayca. Cusauha. Ramb**: _Help me, please. Someone. Help._

So! What did you think?! Okay for a first chapter? Boy...I hope so! Do tell me what you think. Reviewing is how us authouresses/authours know you like the story! Do leave some feedback, loves!


	2. Pt 1::Chap 2: Aid

Hey, everyone! What's going on? This is kind of fun...kind of short, but fun. Part two's the next installment after this second chapter to part one, so keep an eye out.

And Black Night Luster...tell me you aren't stalking me! T-T You always read all my stuff! I love it, don't get me wrong, but you've been reading it for so long, you know my writing habits. That's just creepy, my friend. Anywho. I thank thee, nonetheless. You're the only review I received! I can always count on your reviews to make my day if no one else does. (:3)

Now! Everyone else...if there is anyone else, enjoy this chapter after the disclaimer!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own NOTHING!! O.O

**

* * *

**

Part One

_**Chapter two: Aid**_

When he came to, Gippal found himself lying on a mattress in what appeared to be a tent. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, holding his head that was throbbing in pain. Where was he and how did he manage to end up here? His memory tried to go back, but everything seemed to be in a fog. He remembered being in Luca trying to get an application to join the Crusaders; but what happened after that? He could not recall. He opened his eyes to stare at the tent above him.

Wait.

Something seemed off.

He sat up and held his hand out in front of his face, trying to focus his gaze. Through his left eye, everything seemed fine; but through his right eye, he could not see anything. Shaking, he brought his hand up to touch his eye, but was blocked by a bandage that had been wrapped around it. He dropped his arm and hastily looked around the tent. There were a few items piled up in the corner and in the other corner sat some familiar objects.

His clothes lay folded, a bloody shirt on the top. The blood seemed to be faded as though it had been washed a few times and for a moment, Gippal just stared at them trying to figure out why there was blood on his clothes. His jerked his hand back to his eye as the memories came back.

"_They won't allow you in with a disability."_

He groaned and held his head.

That was right.

Some Yevonite guard practically gouged out his eye with a knife, leaving him to bleed and wander aimlessly about Luca in search of aid. Then he recalled: He never found that aid he searched for. He did not even make it to Luca Square. He had fallen unconscious near the number one dock. So how did he end up in a tent in the middle of nowhere?

"**Ec ra veha**?" a male voice spoke outside the tent.

Gippal adverted his gaze towards the opening. Did he just hear another Al Bhed speak?

"**Hu. Ra'c cdemm byccat uid lumt**," another voice replied, this time female. He rolled off the mattress and stood, walking to the tent entrance.

"**Tuach'd cinbneca sa, druikr. Dryd fyc xieda y fuiht ra ahtinat,**" the male voice replied back. "**Tysh Yevonites**!** Drao ryt hu nekrd...!**" There was a sigh just as Gippal had grabbed the edge of the opening. The ruffling from the tent attracted the attention of the male Al Bhed that accompanied the female. "**Ah. Muugc mega ra'c vehymmo lusa du**."

The female turned around just as Gippal had stepped out of the tent.

"_Oh! You're awake!_" she exclaimed in Al Bhed. "_It's about time. We were really worried about you_," she continued as she put her left hand on her hip and her right on her head. "_That was some wound you had. Had we not have been passing by, you might have died._" She stopped when she saw Gippal's curious look. "_Oh! I'm Rikku, by the way! And this is Brother_," she said as she motioned towards herself and the man with her. "_So, do you have a name or are you a mute?_"

"_Rikku!_" Brother snapped and she gave him an agitated look as she stuck out her tongue.

"_Well!_" She turned back to the silent Al Bhed.

"_It's Gippal_," he said, looking from Brother to Rikku. He glanced around his surroundings, almost instantly recognizing his current location. It was Home. "_How'd I get here?_"

He focused back to the other two who had started arguing about something. She shoved Brother backwards and began pointing towards a metal door.

"_Go get Pops_!" she said and he protested, telling her that she should go fetch Cid. "_Now!_" He grimaced but finally gave in and ran to the door, vanishing inside once it opened. She sighed and shook her head before glancing back to Gippal and smiling nervously. "_I'm sorry. What?_" She rubbed the back of her head.

Gippal sighed but repeated himself, nonetheless.

"_How did I get here?_"

Rikku suddenly stopped moving around so much and brought her arm down, putting it to her side. She looked up at the sky that was showing above home and sighed before looking back to Gippal. She shook her head, her hair that was up in a ponytail moving strongly.

"_We were in Luca when we found you, getting some supplies for some airship that Pops claims he found beneath the waters near Baaj Temple. Since we had to be indiscreet, we arrived by ship at dock three. We had already retrieved our supplies when we were walking back, towards our dock. We kept hearing people say something about some Al Bhed passed out near dock one. We figured it was nothing but still decided to check it out. From a distance, we didn't know if you were passed out asleep or because of an injury_."

Gippal walked passed her and stood, arms crossed, back to her as he stared at the ground. Rikku looked down at the ground as well, still continuing, knowing that he still wanted her to continue, though not verbalizing it.

"_Brother was the one to notice blood on the ground in front of you and when we got closer, we noticed blood was everywhere. All over your clothes, your hands, and, mostly, your face. We dropped the supplies to see where the blood was coming from and immediately saw that it was your eye_." She paused and turned towards the other Al Bhed. "_Sorry, but the entire bottom of your shirt had to be torn so we could use the cloth to slow down the bleeding_." She shrugged and watched him nod again. "_As soon as we were back on the boat, we didn't bother with detours and immediately came back to Bikanal Island and get you medical attention. You've been out of it for a while…at least two days_."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Gippal finally turned back around to face the fourteen-year-old female.

"_So I guess it's you two I have to thank for saving my life_." He went into a small bow and Rikku put her hands behind her back.

"_Oh, please. Just helping out a fellow Al Bhed_." The door behind them opened and Rikku turned around. "_Speaking of fellow Al Bhed_."

The male named Brother walked towards them with an older man in tow. The other man was quite tall and bald. He walked up to Gippal who uncrossed his arms and took a half step backwards. The man put his hands on Gippal's shoulders and seemed as though he was studying the young teen. Seeming satisfied in whatever it was he was looking for, he stood straight and smacked Gippal on the back, quite roughly – hard enough to make him stumble forward and have his breath knocked out of him.

"_Good to see you've come around_!" the man laughed, his voice somewhat hoarse.

Rikku side stepped towards Gippal and put her hand on the edge of her mouth, whispering to the older teen. "_This is Cid, by the way. Pops can seem a little like a senile old man at times, but he's cool._"

"_Senile, eh?_" Cid said, looking at his daughter. "_You forget this 'senile old man' is the same one who found Home_." Rikku only shrugged and put her hands behind her back again, swaying back and forth on her heels. Cid cleared his throat and looked back to Gippal. "_Hear you had quite an injury on ya_," he said, eyes focusing on the bandage across Gippal's right eye. "_Glad to see you're all right. You have family?"_

Gippal shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"_Not that I know of. Sin killed my parents when I was still little_," Gippal said as he subconsciously rubbed the bandages on his left eye.

"_Hm…I see_," Cid muttered. "_Sorry to hear that. Well_," he slapped Gippal on the back again, causing the same reaction as before. Rikku could not help but laugh. "_You're in good hands now, uh.._.." Cid trailed off.

"_Gippa_l."

"…_Gippal!_" Cid laughed again as he repeated his action. "_I like you, kid_."

Rikku stepped up and put a hand on Gippal's shoulder. "_Well, Pops, there won't be much left to like if you break him!_" She looked at Gippal and motioned towards the door. "_Come on. You must be starving_!"

"_Like I could eat a shoopuff_," Gippal said as the two vanished inside the door.

Cid and Brother watched them exit and Cid placed his hands on his hips. He shook his head. "_That wouldn't break him_," he said as he looked at Brother who shrugged. When Cid went to pat his son on the back, Brother jumped back from him.

"_Oh no! My shoulder blades are cracked! Uh…I have…spinal tissue…something…damage_!" he cried out as he dashed off inside, leaving Cid to stare after him.

Cid adverted his eyed to stare at his hand. "_I don't hit that hard, do I_?" He thought about it for a minute before shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking inside after the others.

He entered the dining area right after his son to see the recovering Al Bhed with a tray full of food in front of him. He tore a piece of bread off with his teeth, chewed and swallowed it as Cid nodded, seeing that the recovery was coming along fine. Though, Gippal continued to rub the bandage that was over his missing eye. He had to get used to not being about see out of his right eye, now. Cid turned and left the room once he saw that Rikku was taking care of him.

Rikku just watched him eat for a minute before she ever said anything. She wanted to ask what happened, but was not sure if it was the right time. Of course, he would be in much better shape after eating – or at least she hoped that would be the case. The only thing she did find out from him was that he had never seen Home, only heard about it. She could not help but wonder how long had Gippal been on his own before now? It did not seem as though he minded. He was a little conceited…very conceited and slightly arrogant. She smirked at the thought that he had a reason to be.

Once the food was gone from his tray, Gippal rubbed his missing eye again before saying thanks. Rikku was just about to ask him how the whole incident happened when she noticed that blood was starting to seep through the bandage. She grabbed Gippal's wrist when he went to rub it again. He gave her a slightly accusing look.

She shook her head.

"_No, your eye's bleeding again_!" she said as she pointed at it. "_You keep rubbing it, it won't have a chance to heal. Come on and I'll change the bandage_."

He shrugged. "_All right. Sorry about that. It's just the damn thing itches_."

Rikku sighed. "_That's because it's trying to heal. Keep that up and never will_!" she said as she stood and put her hands on her hips. "So, come on. We need to go back to the recovery station and get new bandages."

Gippal stood and followed her out and back to the tent that he woke up in. When they were inside, Rikku started rummaging around before letting out a triumphant yell, holding up a roll of gauze. She faced Gippal and told him to sit down. When he did, Rikku went up to him and began removing the now bloody gauze. It was strange. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that he would be able to see once the bandage was removed. He knew it was idiotic to think such a thing, but it was the only thing that kept his hopes up. However, that was not the case and when the gauze was removed, from reflex, he went to rub his eye again.

Rikku stopped him half way and shook her head.

"_Stop that_!"

"_Sorry_!"

She threw the used bandages away and unraveled some from the clean roll. Once his eye was covered again, Rikku tossed the roll back where she found it and sat back on her heels.

"_There! Rub it again and your eye won't be the only thing missing, buster_!"

He held up his hands defensively. "_I said I was sorry_."

Rikku sighed. "_How'd you manage to lose your eye, anyway_?"

Gippal hit his fist on the ground, trying to keep him from rubbing at the bandage. He looked up at the hyper fourteen-year-old female in front of him and shrugged. What was there to say? Some jackass guards gouged it out so he could not be a Crusader? That would fly over well…not. Rikku blinked twice.

"_Care to talk_?"

"_This was my uh…reward for wanting to join the Crusaders_."

She cocked her head to the side before shaking it. "_Wait. Al Bhed aren't allowed to join the Crusaders, anyway. Why would you even try?_"

Gippal shrugged and leaned back. "_Figured if I kept going at it, eventually they'd let me in. Imagine my luck when a guard gouged my eye out_," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "'_They won't allow you in with a disability._'" He snorted and Rikku blinked again. "_Bastards_."

"_People just don't like us very much, now do they?_" Rikku asked rhetorically as she held up her hands and shook her head. "_So what do you intend to do now?_"

Gippal shrugged. "_Dunno. Figure I'll find something. Remember hearing something called "The Crimson Squad" a while back. They're saying that they accept even Al Bhed_." He looked off to the side and muttered to himself, "_Definitely need to check that out_."

Rikku sighed and leaned back before poking him in the chest.

"_Well, if you decide to go and run off and get yourself killed, at least make sure that you're well enough to. And don't come crawling back to us when your other eye goes missing!_"

She gave a stern look and Gippal could not help but laughed. He waved his hand and shook his head.

"_I'll remember that_."

"_Yeah,_" she muttered. "_You better_."

* * *

I know this seems like it's going towards Gippal/Rikku, but I assure you, it is Baralai/Gippal. (:3) But, Gippal had a past relationship with Rikku and since this is telling everything about Gippal's past, I have to include that, too! Sorry to all the people that are like: "Straight pairings?! OH NOOOOOOOEEES!!" Ha ha. I love you all.

So...is anyone out there? -knocks on glass- Hello? -hears echo- -pouts- Now that's not funny!! T-T

Let's just up your all's Al Bhed.

**Ec ra veha?**: _Is he fine?_

**Hu. Ra'c cdemm byccat uid lumt**: _No. He's still passed out cold_

**Tuach'd cinbneca sa, druikr. Dryd fyc xieda y fuiht ra ahtinat**: _Doesn't surprise me, though. That was quite a wound he endured._

**Tysh Yevonites! Drao ryt hu nekrd...!**: _Damn Yevonites! They had no right...!_

**Ah. Muugc mega ra'c vehymmo lusa du**: _Ah. Looks like he's finally come to._

You know...there are some advantages to putting Al Bhed in here when I could just put what is being said in Al Bhed in italics like I did with Rikku and Gippal's conversation. For instance, I could confuse the hell out of you guys! But that wouldn't be very nice, so I decided not to. (:3) Don't you love me?


End file.
